


Tender Loving Care

by Jaamesbond



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, im a slut for hux needing love and care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbond/pseuds/Jaamesbond
Summary: After the ‘beating’ General Hux took from Snoke, Reader decides to check up on their General.





	Tender Loving Care

You loved the General, a lot. You adored everything about him. His hair, his eyes, the way his power and authority radiated off him, especially when he gave a speech. 

But he didn’t love you. Why would he? You were a mere lieutenant. He was much higher rank than you. And he probably rarely noticed you.   
Still, you couldn’t help how your heart would flutter just at the thought of him. The way your skin would get goosebumps he addressed you. Why did you love him? Why waste your energy on someone who you knew wouldn’t love you back?

Today of all days, the General seemed stressed to the max. The damn x-wing pilot had taken out a Star ship and Snoke had humiliated him in front of everyone. His hair was out of place and his lip was bleeding. He tried his best to act as if nothing happened. But you could tell behind those emerald eyes he was beyond upset. 

At the end of the day, you saw him walking down the hall to his chambers. You wanted to talk to him. To ask him is he was alright. But your mouth went dry and you panicked. It’s not as if he would open up to you anyway. But in your state of panic and being lost in thought you ran right into him. Both fell to the floor and the General gave you a menacing scowl.   
“I-I’m so sorry, G-General!” You utter out. “I-I didn’t mean to! I swear!” You held your hand out for him to grab, but he pushed it aside and glared at you.   
“Next time, watch where you go, officer” he spat.   
“I’m sorry!” You called out again as he strided off.

You slumped against the wall and felt tears prick your eyes. 

Hux sighed and turned on his heels, he felt like he was going to regret this. He walked back to You, and You Quickly picked yourself up.   
“Are you alright?” He asked in a hush tone, as if he was trying to hide any sort of sympathy despite being the only ones in the hall.   
“Yes, sir” you said. “A-are you?” You dared to ask.   
Hux cocked an eyebrow up at you.   
“What are you talking about, lieutenant?”   
“You just...I…” you stammered.  
“Spit it out. I don’t have all night”   
“I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. After all that happened today.”   
Hux gave you a confused look.  
“I was afraid snoke May have hurt you” you admit in a near whisper voice, you knew his reputation meant everything to him and you didn’t want to embarrass him.   
Hux tried to speak but nothing came out. It was a small gesture, but he was surprised nonetheless. People rarely ever asked him if he was alright.   
He sighed again and combed a gloved hand through his hair.   
“Come with me, lieutenant” he ordered.   
‘Oh no’ you thought. ‘I’m in for it now, I should’ve kept my mouth shut’   
The two of you walked silently through the corridors until you reached a large mental door. Hux typed in a passcode and they opened to lead into his chambers.  
He lead you in and you stood at parade rest. Part of you was Terrified, but another part of you surprised he’d actually allow you into his chambers.   
“Now, what were you saying to me?” He addressed you.   
“I-I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” You said. “Snoke, he hurt you. I don’t want you to get hurt.”   
“What are you talking about? Why do you care?” Hux snapped, he didn’t know how to react to what you were saying. He almost felt as if he did something wrong, like show weakness.   
“You’re my General. I respect you. I don’t want you to get hurt. You just looked so upset today. I just…” you pause, afraid you’ve said too much. You didn’t want to reveal your love to him.   
“You just what?”   
“I...I just care about you!” You confess. “Seeing you so upset and stressed makes me worry about you, General”  
Hux is silent, trying to take in what you told him.   
‘How could anyone care about me?’ He thought.   
“Your lip was bleeding, and the Supreme Leader choked you. He threw you on the ground..I just want to make sure you aren’t hurt too bad.”   
You let out your thoughts like a flood.   
“You’re not weak, General. If that’s what you think,” you utter.  
“Alright then, if you want to make sure I’m alright then you can”.   
Hux sighs and takes off his great coat and starts to unzip his uniform.   
Your eyes become as big as saucers.   
“G-General?”   
He groans as he fully removes the top half of his uniform, wincing in pain.   
“Well, are you going to ‘check on me’ or what?”   
He sits on his sofa and has you sit next to him.   
Your cheeks feel like they’re on fire, seeing your General, the man you’re in love with, so exposed to you and only you.  
You look his left arm in your hand and examined it, there was bruising on it. The skin was a dark purple and he pulled back a bit when you touched it gently.   
“Im sorry, General” you apologized.   
You almost wanted to cry, seeing your General hurt like this.   
He extended his arm out again and you noticed some of it was starting to turn yellow   
“It’s starting to heal” you point to the yellowish green area on his forearm.   
Then you take his right arm in your hand. There was light bruising, definitely not as bad as the other arm.   
“Is it bad?” He asks, glancing down at his arm.   
“Not terrible” you tell him.   
Your cheeks flush as he raises his undershirt up.   
“What about my back?” He asks as he turns.   
“I…” your words are caught in your mouth as you stare at his bare skin. You want to caress him and hold him.   
“Well?” He interrupts your thoughts and you go back to examining him.   
“It’s...bruised as well. But it’s healing, like your arm. If you want, I can rub it for you” you close your mouth with your hands. ‘What the hell?’ You thought. Why did I say that?!’   
“That...would be nice” Hux utters. Even he is shocked. But he’s not sure if he’s more shocked by your offer or the fact that he wanted you to rub his back.   
You breathe out and lightly touch his back, not wanting to hurt him.   
“Let me know if I hurt you, or if you want me to stop” you tell him.   
He nods and your hands caress his back. He’s taken aback by your gentle touch and warm hands and he sighs in content.   
You feel your cheeks heat up again and butterflies start to form In your stomach.   
You ghost your hands over his upper back, kneading into it over and over.  
Hux lets out a grunt of pain again.   
“I’m sorry General!” You apologize   
“No, don’t apologize. Keep going” he instructs.   
You do as he says, taking your thumbs and making circles into his pale skin.   
You skip over his bruises, knowing it could make it hurt him.   
“That’s enough, lieutenant.” Hux tells you and he pulls his undershirt back down to his body.   
“Yes, sir”   
He turns to face you again and you cup his chin to inspect his lips.   
He turns his head away from you, not wanting to meet your gaze at first   
“General, Please. I just want to check.”   
He turns his head back and your eyes meet his. You never saw them so up close. They were so green and they had a look of sadness in them, an almost empty feeling. Yet they were beautiful all the same.   
You glanced down to his pink lips. Your thumb lightly traced his bottom lip and you looked at his cut. The bottom of it was slightly bruised. You wanted so badly to kiss him, but he would never allow that.   
“Your lip will be ok” you tell him plainly, a bit distracted.   
You didn’t even noticed that his hand was holding your other hand until he squeezed it a bit when You started to stand up.   
“Wait, y/n…” your eyes grew large again and your skin became covered in goosebumps.  
He pulled you close and gazed into your eyes.   
“Thank you, for everything” he was sincere about it.   
“I...you’re welcome, sir” you blushed.   
“I’ve never had someone care about me, not the way you do” he admits, this time he cups your cheek.   
Your heart is palpating and you can barely speak.   
“W-what kind of person would I be if I didnt care about my General?” Your lips are getting closer to each other. You want to pinch yourself. This can’t be happening, he doesn’t feel the same way you feel about him.   
“Perhaps you can check on my lips once more? Just in case” he smirks and his lips finally close the gap.   
The feeling is inexplicable. Your heart feeling like it’s going to beat out of your chest and butterflies erupt in your stomach.   
His lips are so soft and the way he cups caresses your face makes me feel like you’re in heaven.   
You part of air for a moment, and smile. He quickly pulls you back into his embrace and moans into your mouth. You moan back and tickle your tongue against his lips, asking for permission. He grants it to you and sticks his tongue to you ask well.  
“I love you, general.”   
He stops kissing you and stares at you.   
“What did you say?” He’s dumbfounded, but also on edge.   
“I-I love you General Hux. I always have. I love everything about you.” You admit   
Hux is quite for several seconds, trying to soak in what you told him.   
“I’m sorry...I know you don’t love me back. I know I’m not beautiful...I’m sorry”   
“No one has...ever told me they loved me” he admits just above a whisper.   
“Well I love you, General”   
He brings you into a kiss again. He’s still in slight shock but it’s all he knows to do to show his appreciation.   
“Y/n, will you stay with me tonight?” He asks   
“yes, General”   
“It’s Armitage.” He tells you. “Call me Armitage”.


End file.
